Le second match de Quidditch
by OctavCat
Summary: Ce qui aurait pu se passer si Quirell avait tenté de faire tomber Harry de son balai alors que Snape était arbitre. Univers à JK Rowling


Snape était l'arbitre du match. De tous les postes qu'on pouvait lui adresser, ce n'était pas Professeur de Défense mais quelque pauvre arbitre de Quidditch. Il détestait voler, il détestait tous les élèves perchés sur les gradins, même si gagner un match n'était pas de refus. Il se délectait encore du match de l'année dernière. Même les jumeaux Weasley avaient été écrasés par son équipe. La honte. Il n'avait pas besoin de dire grand chose pour rappeler à Minerva la supériorité de Serpentard, il n'y avait plus de Potter pour sauver son équipe. Quelques petits sourires par-ci par-là, un regard amusé, des anecdotes de Quidditch ou tout simplement sa présence avait embarassé Minerva, au point qu'elle ne le regardait plus dans les yeux. Au bout de 2-3 ans, il avait remis les choses en place à Serpentard. Les 7 années consécutives suivantes étaient un testament de ses compétences de Chef de Maison. Il avait eu 7 ans pour écraser les Gryffondors, 7 ans de vengeance.

Mais Potter était revenu.

Alors il pouvait continuer à se venger sur le garçon. Après tout, IL était le Professeur, IL fixait les heures de colle, et pouvait enlever des points sous quelconque prétexte. Il adorait voir la haine de Potter. Auparavant il n'y voyait que de l'amusement, de l'orgueil, ce sourire arrogant puis son hypocrisie envers...

Mais maintenant il voyait la haine chez son fils. Il avait été obligé, en un sens, de le protéger. Cependant son père ne s'en sortirait pas comme ça. Avoir son pire ennemi forcé de protéger son propre fils était déjà bien assez. Il pouvait faire souffrir le gamin, l'humilier. C'était sa vengeance. Les yeux de Lily n'avaient qu'à ne pas être cachés par ces affreuses lunettes.

Oh bien sûr, haïr le fameux Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu n'était pas plus dur que de haïr ces pauvres écervelés auxquels il enseignait. Des incapables. Surtout ces Gryffondors et leur sens de l'honneur, leur fierté et leur noblesse qui ne valaient rien au final. Inutiles. Fausses valeurs. Au moins les Serdaigles s'intéressaient pour la plupart aux études, et les Pouffsouffles faisaient des efforts. Ses Serpentards n'avaient que lui pour les soutenir d'un autre côté.

Comme maintenant en fait, il ne sentait que l'amertume d'aider Potter pour rien. On l'accusait de vouloir tricher et tuer le gamin au dernier match. La popularité ne l'intéressait pas, mais c'était une insulte de le penser si pathétique et stupide qu'il jèterait un maléfice sur le balai de Potter par désespoir de gagner, là devant tout le monde. Il aurait mieux fait de lui mettre une heure de colle pile le jour du match, ou de le rendre malade.

Et bien sûr, Albus avait eu la merveilleuse idée de le choisir, lui, comme arbitre, alors que le vieux était présent. Si Quirell décidait d'attaquer Potter, il ne ferait pas le poids envers l'ancêtre. Il n'attaquerait pas ainsi de toute façon. Il savait déjà qu'on le soupçonnait. De plus, il venait de se remettre d'une scéance qui avait mal tourné, un coup d'Oubliette dans la figure. Alors pourquoi, pourquoi l'avait-on choisi comme arbitre ? Il n'y avait pas plus inutile, et Sinistra pouvait très bien s'en charger, elle ou tout autre Professeur, excepté bien sûr Quirell.

Un Cognard lui frôla l'oreille, il vit un Weasley sourire, et il donna le penalty pour Pouffsouffle. Bien sûr il entendit des « OOOoouuhh!! » mais il s'en fichait. Qui tirait sur un arbitre ? Aucun respect.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le gamin lui fonçait dessus. Il avait à peine le temps de se décaler pour éviter la collision.

Son cœur s'était mis à battre comme s'il venait de parcourir le stade à la course. Pâle, tremblant, il serra les lèvres dans toute sa fureur, son silencieux moment de frayeur, et attendit la fin du match. Il attendit la nouvelle victoire des Gryffondors, qui avaient failli le... Sa mâchoire se contracta. Déguelasse. Voilà qu'il s'était fait humilier en tout point par un gamin de 11 ans au Quidditch. Il en aurait craché s'il n'avait pas remarqué l'agitation autour. Dans une succession d'images un peu trop floues et de bruits confus, il vit que le match continuait, que les gradins s'agitaient, que quelques joueurs en rouge essayaient de rattrapper un petit point filant à travers le stade dans toutes les directions, et il vit Quirell, les moins jointes, le regard fixe—

« POTTER ! » hurla-t-il dans toute sa rage et sa panique. Quirell était stupide, pourquoi attaquait-il ?!

Oh, il détestait le Quidditch, il détestait voler, il n'avait réussi à tenir le balai droit qu'au bout d'immenses efforts. Personne bien sûr ne s'était réellement mis à la poursuite du gamin pour l'arrêter. C'était donc lui qui dut pencher le balai, s'étendre sur le bois et plonger vers le garçon aux cheveux noir corbeau. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas sauter sur la terre ferme maintenant qu'il y était si près ?

Il se maudit d'y avoir pensé car il peut après, par toute la malchance du monde, le balai du gamin fusa au ciel.

« DESCENDEZ TOUT DE SUITE ! » mais Potter était trop loin et trop occupé à agripper son balai comme si sa vie en dépendait. En un sens, il avait raison. Lorsque le diable en personne essaya de lui échapper entre les gradins, il dut slalommer. Il faillit se prendre la charpente, s'emmêler dans les draperies des Maisons, se prendre les genoux sur ses collègues et ses élèves. Et bon sang — que faisait le vieux fou qui lui avait demandé de protéger Potter ?!

Il aurait foutu un bon coup de pied dans le crâne de Quirell si Potter n'avait pas déjà retrouvé les nuages pour que son balai ne donne une secousse tellement forte qu'il se trouvait éjecté—

Snape haïssait sa vie et sa malchance inouïe. Mais vraiment. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, ce fut de foncer là où le gamin semblait tomber, et comme il n'était pas Attrappeur, il prit son corps en plein dans la figure. Son propre balai lui glissa entre les jambes et tout d'un coup, sa poitrine lui hurlait qu'il tombait. Il ne pensa plus, alors il ceintura le gamin, le ramena à lui de toutes ses forces alors qu'il sentait le vide sous lui, le vent qui sifflait autour...

Au loin, il crut entendre des cris et la voix du vieux — enfin ! Mais il se concentrait à présenter son dos au sol, à serrer le gamin entre ses bras et enfouir sa tête dans ses robes noires. Maudit enfant... allait-il mourir pour lui, se sacrifier ainsi pour lui ? Il ne savait pas quand était-ce qu'il allait toucher le sol, il attendait le choc sur toute la chute. Bien trop brutalement, le souffle lui fut coupé. Le corps du gamin s'enfonça sous ses côtes et il eut envie de vomir. Quelque chose au niveau de son épaule craqua, il était sûr qu'il aurait un bleu à son dos. CLAC ! Il pria pour que ce ne soit qu'un tendon à sa nuque qui avait lâché. Il n'était pas prêt d'être tétraplégique...

Il roula au sol, sentit son dos freiner sur du sable. La vitesse de vol força ses jambes se lever tellement haut qu'il aurait pu faire une roulade arrière, mais il résista. Enfin il laissa tomber ses jambes. Il avait mal... Oh il avait mal. Il n'arrivait pas à bouger, il ne lâcha qu'un grognement et une grimace lorsqu'il lui sembla entendre un « Professeur ? ». La tête pulsait sous la douleur et le monde tournait, ce qui ne fit qu'empirer la nausée qui le prenait aux tripes. Les oreilles lui sonnaient. Ses bras tétanisés refusaient de lâcher le petit corps. Les étoiles envahissèrent sa vision, qui se referma en un tunnel noir, plus étroit, plus étroit encore... Il attendit quelque chose, et Merlin, Quirell n'avait pas intérêt à attaquer...

Le monde vira au noir.

« Ggnnh... »

« Severus ! »

C'était Minerva. Ça devait l'être, il la reconnaîtrait même à travers une migraine insolente qui frappait sa tête comme des coups de marteau. Il s'y sentait faible d'ailleurs, comme s'il sentait une ligne de douleur à travers un cerveau fragile, un crâne mou.

« Vous avez fait preuve d'un tel... courage... Jamais je n'aurai pensé... »

Il grogna d'indignation. Comment osait-elle...

Il avait été encore une fois FORCÉ d'agir comme un pathétique Gryffondor prêt à tout pour sauver un enfant, un arrogant imbécile qui n'avait d'yeux que pour le sport et se laissait tomber du balai... Deux fois on avait attaqué le Golden Boy. Si personne ne doutait de son innocence, Snape aurait cependant volontiers revendu le regard émerveillé de Minerva pour une meilleure dignité envers les Serpentards. Les véritables Serpentards préservaient leur peau, ils ne se sacrifiaient pas, et il ne laisserait pas Dumbledore le tourner en ridicule en le transformant en Gryffondor... Il n'avait pas besoin d'être Gryffondor pour son travail de protection, qui devait rester secrète, bon sang ; maintenant le gamin ne le regarderait plus avec crainte, ses propres Serpents ne lui accorderaient plus autant de respect, surtout Draco, et que dire de ses collègues qui s'étaient déjà attendris à la vue de sa rescousse...

Il aurait voulu formuler un Oubliette général.

Oh, il y avait des avantages, certes. Maintenant Potter lui obéirait, il aurait une dette envers lui, et lui-même n'aurait plus de soi-disant dette envers la personne qui avait voulu sa mort en premier lieu, cette nuit dans la Cabane Hurlante. Ses collègues pourraient chercher la cause du maléfice chez quelqu'un d'autre. Bien sûr, Potter pourrait tout aussi bien inventer une excuse, l'ingrat. Une compensation pour son mauvais traitement en classe, le devoir d'un Professeur, voire un plan pour le rayer de la liste des suspects... Oui, Snape aurait pu déclencher lui-même le sort pour sauver Potter ensuite, dans un retournement de situation exquis, comme l'avait fait le père Potter envers Snape.

C'était ça ou Potter n'aurait plus peur de lui.

Il lui montrerait qu'il n'accordait aucun traitement de faveur envers ce Survivant populaire et adoré de tous... Snape ne se jetait aux pieds de personne, excepté Dumbledore et précedemment le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ou bien Lil—

Non, il ne s'était pas jeté dans le vide pour Potter, mais par son devoir de Professeur et parce-qu'il a juré de protéger le gamin.

Si tout le monde croyait qu'il avait mis tout le sauvetage en scène, peut-être serait-ce mieux. Encore une insulte mais qui insisterait cette fois sur sa nature Serpentard.

Oui, mieux valait qu'on le croit coupable, une menace, plutôt que l'humiliation d'être considéré héroïque...

Ce mot qu'il figurait déjà de la bouche de Potter le répugnait.

Il n'avait pas eu le choix de se jeter sous le gamin, c'était par malchance qu'il avait glissé du balai, et encore un fois, pourquoi Quirell avait attaqué ?

« Quirell... »

« Oh, oui Quirell. Le pauvre, il s'est évanoui. Il a essayé de contre-carrer le sort mais au final, c'est vous qui avez sauvé Harry... »

Snape grogna, grimaçant en découvrant ses dents en désordre, et plissa les yeux plus fort. La migraine ne faisait qu'empirer.

« Doucement Severus. Après tout, c'était une sacrée chute. Encore quelques heures de repos je crois, et vous irez mieux... Votre colonne vertébrale s'était légèrement fendue, mais le Skele-Grow fait des merveilles. Vous aurez encore quelques bleus... et surtout, évitez les mouvements brusques. Votre tête ne le supporterait pas... »

« Ridicule. Je vous défends de me dire que faire, Minerva. Quand je sors d'ici, cette affaire est oubliée. »

« Oh, » et Minerva osa un ricanement, « comme vous le voulez Severus. Trop modeste ou vous ne voulez pas admettre votre comportement chevaleresque ? »

Snape lui décocha un regard noir. Elle secoua la tête en laissant tomber ses taquineries.

« Que cela soit bien clair. Je n'ai fait cela que par devoir. Albus m'aurait accusé d'un mauvais travail. J'aurais volontiers laissé tomber votre précieux lionceau s'il n'était pas à 500 mètres du sol. Que faisiez-vous lorsqu'il est parti faire le guignol autour du stade ? »

Minerva se détourna, soupirant. « Nous n'étions pas sûrs... Potter semblait juste vouloir semer quelqu'un, ou bien poursuivre le Vif d'Or, mais quand on vous a vu voler après lui — lui hurler dessus même, le Vif d'Or hors de portée, alors on a douté que quelque chose n'allait pas... Mais on n'était pas sûrs... »

Snape fit un bruit dédaigneux. Il siffla : « Si je n'étais pas intervenu, Potter serait peut-être mort. »

« Eh bien... Albus a ralenti votre chute, peut-être aurait-il fait de même si Potter était vraiment tombé, sans que vous n'interveniez... »

Snape cligna des yeux. Evidemment. Pourquoi demander à Snape d'être arbitre quand un simple Arresto Momentum aurait fait l'affaire ? Quand Dumbledore pouvait protéger avec aisance le gamin de tout maléfice ? Si la protection de Snape était inutile, pourquoi lui demander...

Ses narines enflèrent sous la rage, aggripant les couvertures par les ongles. Le vieux avait tout prévu. Il attendait de Snape un acte pour que Potter lui fasse confiance, une raison pour que Poudlard n'ait plus peur de lui, une preuve que Snape avait un bon coeur. Il le narguerait jusqu'à la fin des temps pour ça. Il brûlait de fureur. Mais bientôt, il mordit sa lèvre. La migraine reprenait ses droits.


End file.
